<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highever Negotiations by Starsmedic87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173980">Highever Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87'>Starsmedic87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi Cousland has stopped the calling draining her life away, happy to be settled with her brother and his wife. The Divines Honor Guards need a new leader in their battle against the dread wolf. </p><p>Josephine and Leliana.. Try to sweeten the deal...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josephine Montilyet/Female Warden, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Josephine Montilyet, Leliana/Josephine Montilyet/Female Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Highever Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexi Cousland groaned as she was awoken from her sleep by the castles horns signaling their expected guests were approaching. </p><p>"Getting up already?" A hand snaked up her back, nails running back down sending shivers through the former Warden Commander.</p><p>"Duty calls" she mumbled reaching over to grab some pills from the bedside "Why you still here? You know I dont do sleep overs"</p><p>"I'm not charging" the woman drew patterns on her back with her nails knowing it drove the younger Cousland wild "Should you require my services tonight you know where to find me"  </p><p>Shaking her head the younger Cousland got up and readied herself for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Fergus and Katrina his wife were already greeting the delegation in the main hall when she arrived. </p><p>"There's my little sister! In time and not sloppy as always" he teased as she rushed in still fiddling with the tied of her white loose long sleeved pull over. </p><p>"Lady Cousland, I've heard much about you" Trevelyan bowed her head at the younger Cousland.  </p><p>"And I you" Lexi responded.</p><p>"Since you've missed our previous conversation I will fill you in. As you know there is unrest in the Tevinter Imperium" Fergus explained</p><p>"And that has what to do with us? Shouldn't the King and Queen be  dealing with that if it affects Ferelden?" Lexi formed trying to avoid eye contact with her former lovers, Leliana and the lovely Lady Josephine Montilyet.</p><p>"Its not an army we need. It's you" Trevelyan responded getting straight to the point "We think our former companion is playing a large role in this unrest. He knows us. Hes worked with us, knows how we think.  We need someone he doesn't know that we can trust, we need you"  </p><p>"No" Lexi stood arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"No?" Trevelyan frowned </p><p>"Lex..." Fergus started</p><p>"Your agreeing to this?" Lexi argued turning to her brother.</p><p>"The request comes from the Divine herself Lex we cant just deny it without a lot of backlash. It's your.."</p><p>"Duty?" She interrupted "Just like when father willingly gave me to the Wardens all for duty. Just like I spent years trying not to die for my duty to the Wardens? Do I once again not get a say?"</p><p>"Lex..."</p><p>"Do as you please brother. Have your negotiating talks. I hope your price is worth it" Lexi interrupted "Now if you dont mind i have new recruits to train"  </p><p>"I.. I'm sorry. She's been through a lot this past few years. I will talk to her alone, regardless she will leave in a weeks time with you as Most Holy demands" </p><p>"It would be easier if she came willingly your lordship" Josephine spoke up </p><p>"She will go but she wont make it easy for you"  </p><p>"Let me talk to her" Leliana responded </p><p>"With all due respect sister, you're the last person she wishes to talk to. Believe me" Fergus frowned. </p><p>"So maybe we dont talk" Leliana smirked "Shes away to the training grounds yes?" </p><p>"I will have someone show you the way" Fergus gestured to a nearby servant </p><p>"This way my lady" the young man gestured for her to follow. </p><p> </p><p>Lexi stood in the training grounds barking orders at the newer recruits "Rodriguez you're supposed to be training them to fight not how to dance like an Orlesian" she barked at her lead training Knight. </p><p>"If I remember there were some Orlesian dances you quite enjoyed" a familiar flirtatious voice spoke up from behind her. She allowed a slight smirk remembering those particular dances before making her expression and turning to face her former lover.</p><p>"Its going to take more than a few words Spymaster to convince me to come willingly"</p><p>"You dont really have a choice. Even your brother knows that" </p><p>"So its true then? Rumour has it the Divine herself sent demands that I join the fight. Isn't it your job to make sure things like that dont get out?" Lexi challenged </p><p>Leliana smirked "Actually I released such rumour. I controlled it, made sure it reached Highever, made sure those that needed to know knew"</p><p>"You never change.." Lexi tufted "Always have to be in control, twist things to suit your needs. Tell me what does Lady Montilyet have that you need. Power? Connections?" She didnt flinch even as the sting on the side of her face from Leliana's slap hurt like hell she knew better than to give the former bard satisfaction.</p><p>"Dont dare bring Josie into this" Leliana snapped. </p><p>"Leliana!" Another familiar voice sounded approaching them </p><p>Lexi held a hand up with a smirk on her face "Relax Lady Montilyet, I asked for it" folding her arms over her chest she looked to the ambassador "So if I refuse how does this work? You throw a bag over my head and lock me up in the back of your carriage then what? There is no way you can hand me a sword and expect me to fight" </p><p>"There are other ways" Leliana growled "Dont underestimate us" </p><p>Josephine shot her lover a warning look and turned to Lexi who knew the ambassador was the most obvious voice of reasoning, why else would she be here? Leliana has no time for gentle words, no straight to the point.  </p><p>"As Leliana said there are other ways we can persuade you. Your family reputation for one"</p><p>"Don't dare threaten my family, even the Divine wouldn't be able to stop the repercussions of that" Lexi fumed turning to the ambassador, Leliana quickly getting between them. </p><p>Josephine's gentle hands on Leliana's shoulder letting her lover know it was ok "These are the situations we would like to avoid. Believe me I have no intention on invoking any of these ridiculous terms but you need to work with us not against us. What will it take for you to join willingly? As ambassador it my job to get you whatever you need to make this as peaceful as possible" </p><p>Lexi sighed and turned away from them leaning against the wall looking down to the sparring pit where a few recruits were having it out with each other. The battle was starting to get bloody. </p><p>"I need you to find someone else. I am not the person for this job"  </p><p>As Leliana was about to argue Josephine stopped her and instead stood next to the former Warden "Why do you think that?"  </p><p>"What does it matter?" Lexi responded jumping down into the sparring ring to break up the bloody fight that was getting worse rather then better. </p><p>Leliana stood next to Josephine "Josie I dont want to hurt her or the family but we have a week to convince her otherwise we may not have an option"  </p><p>Josephine leaned next to her and rested her head on her shoulder "We will find a way. Cassandra could have had her chained and brought to the grand cathedral but she didnt she sent us because she has faith we can do this the civil way. We will find a way. Shouldn't be too hard it appears she still feels something for you" </p><p>They watched a the former Warden broke up the fight demand glanced up at them a familiar glint in her eyes. </p><p>Leliana raised an eyebrow "Maybe it's you" </p><p>"Please... We had a fling years ago when my family hosted Fergus and Orianas wedding reception, she probably doesn't even remember it. The two of you had a proper relationship"</p><p>"I don't know what's not to remember? The taste of your soft delicious lips?" Leliana leaned in, lips centimetres from the Antivians.</p><p>"You make it very difficult for me to behave myself in these situations" Josephine breathed using every bit of restraint in herself not to dive forward those last few centimeters. </p><p>"But I always make it up to you" Leliana breathed back </p><p>"Hey Spymaster! Nathaniel Howe!" Both women parted and looked down at Lexi "Dig that bastard out of whatever pit hes laying in and I'll come quietly. You have my word" </p><p>"It shall be done" Leliana responded "I need to know everything you do" </p><p>"Tonight. East wing library after evening meal" </p><p>"I'll be there" </p><p>"Great" Lexi smirked up at them arranging her sparring weapons for a fight "Ambassador you should come along, might need you to keep that one in check" she gestured her sparring dagger towards the red head. Smirking one last time at them she turned to face her first rookie opponent.</p><p>"Did she just?" Josephine started </p><p>"Send an invitation?" Leliana smirked "I believe so. Convincing her may be easier than we thought"  </p><p>"We are not using seduction Leliana" Josephine frowned</p><p>"I wasnt even thinking that!" Leliana protested "Although nice to know where your mind is at Josie" Leliana smirked teasingly "I was referring to Nathaniel Howe. I believe he was last seen hiding in a private brothel not far from here. The same brothel Lexi gets her regular whore from. Coincidence? I think not?" </p><p>"Wait. How do you know she has a...." Josephine shook her head "Nevermind. I shouldnt be so surprised you know all this. I assume you have spies in here as well?" </p><p>"Josie you know better than to ask such questions in places such as these" Leliana teased. </p><p>"I probably know the answer" Josephine rolled her eyes. </p><p>"We should have a word with Evelyn update her on the situation" </p><p> </p><p>Lexi leaned over the desk in the corner of the library eyes scanning the map laid in front of her. </p><p>"You will end up with  back problems leaning like that" Leliana spoke as she approached </p><p>"Says you. If I remember correctly this was your main stance in that bloody Rookery" Josephine responded </p><p>"If your looking for Nathaniel all you need to do is look at your whore" Leliana point blank stated. </p><p>"You always were possessive" Lexi responded not looking up "What say you ambassador?"  </p><p>Josephine looked between them "You can get a little possessive" the ambassador apologetically said to Leliana causing Lexi to chuckle </p><p>"Hey!" Leliana responded wounded. </p><p>Josephine gave her an apologetic rub on the shoulder. </p><p>"Dare I ask how exactly do you know about Valera?" </p><p>"She has a name does she?"</p><p>"As I'm sure you're well aware" </p><p>"I'm very good at my job"  </p><p>"Alright" Lexi crossed her arms over her chest looking at Leliana "What do you know?"  </p><p>"Amethyne" </p><p>Lexi  tensed up at the mention of Amethyne "Dont you dare go there"  </p><p>Josephine watched as Leliana held her hands up "I am not the threat here. In fact I'm the reason that girl still lives. You know what the Howe's are like they curse the ground the elfs walk on. Hes come closer than you know to reaching her" </p><p>"She is an innocent girl" </p><p>"She is but you repeatedly turned down the many attempts to a match between Nathaniel and yourself to unite the Cousland Howe family and laid with an Elven servant. You killed his father, with reason I know, his family were run off their lands which the Couslands now rule, you forced him to become a Warden and refuse to give him a cure and now hes getting to you the easiest way he knows how" </p><p>"I'll die before I let that piece of shit lay a finger on her. His father murdered my fucking family, killed my nephew. You know what age he was? 8 he was butchered and thrown in a fire pit with the rest of the castle occupants. His father took that girls mothers life. A devoted innocent serving girl" the former Warden raged slamming her fist against the side of a book shelf "Damn it Leliana why did you stop me? You should have let me finish the job" the warden turned to her. Tears of rage and hurt in her eyes. </p><p>"Your pain and anger will consume you. It's time to let it go Lex" Leliana took a step towards her"  </p><p>"Deliver me Nathaniel and I come willingly that's the deal" the former Warden composed herself. </p><p>Leliana sighed and stood at a nearby window signaling her faithful bird Baron Plucky. Slipping a previously written note Into his leg chamber she released him "Charter" she watched as the bird took off "He should be here by morning" </p><p>"That easy huh?" Lexi frowned resting against the table with her map.  </p><p>"I told you, I'm very good at what I do" stepping closer "as you well know. Question is now what shall become of your whore? She had to have known. Inside source?"</p><p>"No she was never around when Amethyne was discussed" </p><p>"Wait. Did you allow her to stay the night?" Josephine asked</p><p>"She knows I dont do sleep overs. Some nights she'd forget end up falling asleep" </p><p>"And you sleep like a log so you wouldn't know till morning. You also talk in your sleep.. Well you did talk in your sleep.." Josephine leaned against the table next to Lexi.  </p><p>Lexi looked at her smirking slightly "I'm surprised you remember"</p><p>"Of course. Women fighting in Antiva is never heard of. I was mesmerised seeing you walk in" Josephine smiled at the memory. </p><p>"The quiet shy Josephine Montilyet, turns out you weren't shy at all and definitely not quiet" Lexi smirked raising an eyebrow "You almost got us caught"</p><p>"Almost" Josephine smiled  </p><p>"You still have that  ridiculous doll collection dont you?" Lexi teased.</p><p>Before Josephine could respond Leliana blurted out "And she still plays with them"</p><p>"Leliana!" Josephine gasped reaching out to slap the Spymasters arm "I'm really sorry about your parents. When the  news reached us, it wasnt until after the blight"</p><p>"I have something for you" Lexi reached down the side of the table lifting a bottle and handing it to Josephine her hand lingering as fingers grazed "My parents never opened it. They said they wouldn't until both families came together again"</p><p>"It was from the last batch of wine we ever traded" Josephine ran her fingers over the label.</p><p>"The two of you should enjoy it together" Lexi smiled and stood up straight "I will see you both in the morning" </p><p>"Wait" Josephine grabbed her arm "Stay with us" </p><p>Lexi sighed looking between them as Leliana rounded on her from the opposite side. Surprising both  Leliana and Lexi it was Josephine that leaned in tasting the rogues lips for the first time since all those years ago. Pulling back she only had a moment to breathe before Leliana had made her move. </p><p>Both women bringing old memories to the surface, it was nice, all good memories some amazing but it was all overwhelming.</p><p>Pulling away she slipped out from between them "I.. This... I cant do this right now. I'm sorry" she quickly mumbled out before rushing off. </p><p>Josephine sighed and rested her head on Leliana's shoulder. Leliana smiled and kissed her head "Too soon?"  </p><p>"Perhaps" Leliana responded "Give her time"</p><p>"Leliana? You know I love you right?" </p><p>The Spymaster smiled "And I love you"</p><p>Josephine moved in her lovers arms so they were facing each other lips centimetres apart. Grabbing Leliana's hand Josephine guided her up her skirts "Show me" the ambassador gasped as her lovers hand needed no more guidance, fingers dancing in that special way.</p><p> </p><p>Lexi didnt sleep much that night pondering on what to do with Nathaniel. Now she stood waiting with her commander and a few guards for his arrival just outside the gates of Highever. </p><p>"My agents sent word, they are just over the hill" Leliana spoke as she approached with Evelyn, Cullen and Josephine. </p><p>"Have you decided how to deal with this man yet?" Cullen asked standing next to her </p><p>"Does it matter? I get what I want and you get what you want. It's that simple" </p><p>Nathaniel was soon standing before her. </p><p>"What now?" He snarled. Lexi could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting, wondering what her next steps would be, the atmosphere tense.</p><p>Lexi looked to Leliana's agents "Release him" Charter looked to Leliana who nodded. Reaching into her side pocket she retrieved a vial. Holding it up In front of him "You take the cure and leave, I never hear from you or your family again. You stay well away from Highever and its occupants or you die or you die now. Which will it be?" </p><p>He took moment to think "I will leave. You will never hear of me again" </p><p>Nodding she handed the vial over, he quickly drank it. Lexi turned to leave as she did so Nathaniel grabbed Sparrows dagger and lunged forward just as quick Lexi turned with her own dagger and pushed forward. </p><p>"Damn it! All you had to do was walk away Nathaniel!" Lexi yelled as he coughed up blood her dagger still embedded in his stomach. Pushing back from him and releasing her dagger he feel to the ground while she fell to her knees, Sparrows dagger sticking out from her side. </p><p>"Get the healer" the commander of Highever shouted at the main gates. Leliana and Evelyn rushed to help Lexi lay down.</p><p>"My dagger, its poisoned" Sparrow blurted out</p><p>"Slow or fast?" Leliana asked</p><p>"I knew this would come in handy" Charter pulled a vial out of her side bag. Gaining a raised questioning eyebrow from Leliana she shrugged her shoulders "Better safe than sorry. You have no idea how many newbies end up stabbing themselves with poison" </p><p>Taking the vial Leliana guided it to the rogues lips "Drink this" she said just as the healer arrived.</p><p>"Cant you stay out of trouble for 5 minutes child" the old mage scolded kneeling next to her "I'm going to pull it out, hold still" </p><p>Lexi bit back the pain as the dagger was removed "What in the maker name happened here!" Fergus asked approaching them. </p><p>"Your lordship!" The Commander kneeled before his master "He was on her before anyone could do anything" </p><p>"I'm fine Fergus" Lexi sat up </p><p>"Yes thanks to me. I wont always be around child. Take better care of yourself. You have armour for a reason please do use it" the mage scolded dressing the parts of the wound that healing magic couldn't "I will take my leave now" </p><p>"Thank you Arlog" Fegus nodded to the mage as he passed by "Commander have this cleared up" Fergus ordered.</p><p>"Right away your lordship" </p><p>"We found the spy within our walls" Fergus informed </p><p>"Yes yes I know it was one of my girls"</p><p>"You know the game well enough to know more than 1 play" turning to Leliana "You people are good. Very good" </p><p>"Happy to be of service your lordship" Leliana responded helping Lexi to her feet making sure she had her balance before moving away "Take it slow some of the poison effects take a little while to wear off you may feel light headed at times" Leliana bend down and retrieved Sparrows dagger handing it back to him with a look that said 'we will discuss this later'. </p><p>"So who is it?" </p><p>"She can answer that" Fergus nodded behind them as Highever soldiers marched the woman towards them  </p><p>"Lex you can't let them do this" Valera pleaded "If you ever..."</p><p>"If I ever what?" Lexi snapped "Cared? If i didn't you never would have gotten so close" she responded through gritted teeth "</p><p>"Take her down to the cells" Fergus ordered </p><p>"Wait! Inquisitor! I have information! I can help you, they know your coming. They know you've came for Lexi" </p><p>"Your on Highever territory! Your crime was committed here they have no say in your punishment" Fergus stated "However as a show of good faith a lighter punishment for your information may be considered for now you're going to the cells" </p><p>Struggling against her captors she looked to Lexi "They haven't told you have they?" </p><p>"Told me what"</p><p>"That one person your trying to save has been taken right out from under your nose" Looking to Leliana she continued "Ask your bard shes already stabbed you in the back before you've even left"</p><p>"What's she talking about?" Lexi rounded on Leliana </p><p>"Even those you think you can trust betray you" Valera goaded </p><p>"Get her away from here now" Fergus ordered "Perhaps we should discuss this inside, you're not looking so hot" he said to Lexi.</p><p>"I want an answer" she pushed </p><p>"We know Amethyne has came into magic abilities. The power she holds.." </p><p>"You will not go near her" Lexi turned to Evelyn </p><p>"She's at one of our safe houses with my agents" Leliana responded. </p><p>Lexi felt the rage build up inside her "You..." she started making her way towards Leliana but everything went dark as she fell to the ground. Blackness. </p><p>As Fergus knelt by his sister Evelyn approached "She's fine. She will have a bump on the head at most"</p><p>"Your lordship, I give my word she wont be harmed. Neither of  them" Josephine stepped forward </p><p>"After all this I'm supposed to believe that?" Fergus growled "I expected better of you Lady Montilyet. After all our family has been through. It's best you all leave tonight. Your no longer welcome to stay. I expect my sister to be treated appropriately"</p><p>"She will be" </p><p> </p><p>Lexi woke to dim flickering of fire light, her head ached. She tried to move her hands but couldn't. Becoming fully alert she took in her surroundings. She was in a tent, blanket placed over her and hands tied at her back a few candles flickered nearby keeping the tent lit and warm.</p><p>"Do you want some water?" A soft voice spoke.</p><p>"Is it poisoned" she bluntly asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Josephine kneeled in front of her "here" she held the water skin to the former Wardens lips letting her drink.</p><p>"Who hit me?"</p><p>"Charter"</p><p>"Amethyne?" </p><p>"She's safe" Josephine offered more water, Lexi declined shaking her head "Evelyn can explain more" </p><p>"Then I suggest you get her" </p><p>"She will be here" Leliana's voice sounded from behind. </p><p>"So the rumours are true. The quiet lay sister from Lothering hiding from her bardmaster really is the most heartless player of the grand game. I always thought no way. That's not the woman I know. Not the women I love. She does what has to be done but does so with a heavy heart" Lexi softly spoke tears leaving her eyes remembering the woman she once knew.</p><p>Leliana sighed kneeling next to Josephine in front of her placing down a bucket of boiled water "You weren't supposed to find out like that. It's not what you think. I suggested we not tell you anything until the 2 of you were reunited. It was supposed to be a surprise when we reached the safehouse" Lexi winced as she moved slightly, looking down her tunic was red where her wound was leaking "we have someone that can sort that for you soon" </p><p>Leliana pulled a dagger out from her belt and leaned around the former Warden. The sharp blade sliced through the ropes that bound her hands. Leliana helped her remove her tunic. </p><p>"So what happens now?" </p><p>"Now I clean your wound up then we will explain all this to you and for there we can decide the next step" Using some of the water she dabbed a cloth over the dressing making it less painful to remove "This would be easier if you lay down"  </p><p>Nodding she laid on her back and closed her eyes. Her head really ached.</p><p>"What were you dreaming?" Josephine asked "You were.. Unsettled for a while" moving so Lexi's head was resting on her knees rather than the hard ground. Placing two of her fingers on the temple area of the former Wardens head she moved in a circular motion "should help with the sore head"</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>"I know the signs" </p><p>"The cure stops the calling and the early loss of life. It doesn't stop the nightmares. Darkspawn blood still runs through me" </p><p>"So technically you're still a Warden" </p><p>"No, I can no longer sense the Darkspawn, which is needed of a Gray Warden. I dont know the full extent of the cure yet. I'm taking every day as it comes. Headaches seem to be a regular thing right now" </p><p>"Is it helping?" </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p> </p><p>When she woke again the candles were burnt out but it was light. Looking towards the tent door it was open. Sitting up she removed the blankets ontop of her. She still had her black cotton bottoms on and a fresh tunic. It was then she realised she wasnt in pain. Looking under her tunic the wound was completely healed the dressing gone. In the corner of the tent lay her armour. Putting her greaves on and boots she headed outside the tent. 2 guards she didnt see before stood in front of her.</p><p>"Really?" She sighed </p><p>"Stand down" Evelyn said as she approached. The guards nodded and left "How you feeling?"</p><p>"Confused" she pointed to where her wound was.  </p><p>"You're awake!" An excited voice squealed. Before she knew it a young woman was wrapped around her  </p><p>"Amethyne? Are you ok? What are you doing here?"  </p><p>"Im fine stop worrying. I'm here to help"</p><p>"The Chanty aren't known for helping mages" Lexi frowned </p><p>"I dont need to be here Lex. I want to be here" </p><p>"If you dont need to be here you're going right back to Highever!" </p><p>"No I'm not. Look, I love you I do but it's my choice to be here and I'm staying. I can do good here"</p><p>"Mages aren't treated as they were before the Inquisition. Circles are only mandatory learning, mages return home to their families at the end of the day" Marion Hawke approached them staff in hand "The girls good, got some amazing magic skills she does" </p><p>"She can come and go as she pleases she is no prisoner" Evelyn reassured </p><p>"I dont believe this" she mumbled to herself turning away from them breathing in the fresh air "Am I allowed to go a wander?" She sarcastically asked </p><p>"You're not a prisoner" Evelyn called back as the rouge wandered to the edge of camp and towards the water area.</p><p>Sitting on the grass by the water she watched as ducks swam around enjoying the hot air. </p><p>"I thought you may be hungry" Leliana sat next to her handing over fresh bread with cheese and some tea. </p><p>"Just like old times" Lexi spoke quiety just barely above a whisper. </p><p>"Lex, I wont let anything happen to her. I promise" Leliana placed a hand on her arm.</p><p>"I dont know if I believe you anymore Leli" </p><p>Leliana placed a hand on her cheek turning her head to face her "Then I'll just have to prove it" their lips were centimetres apart.  </p><p>"I wont make it easy for you"</p><p>"I love a challenge"</p><p>Their lips connected, slow and explorative, rediscovering. Leliana's hand trailed from her cheek down her neck and round the back coming up to grab short hair. Lips now trailing down the former Wardens neck nipping at the skin drawing a hiss from her lovers lips. </p><p>"Leli.. We... We should stop.. We can't" </p><p>"Alright. It's fine we can stop" Leliana drew back slightly resting her forehead against Lexi's</p><p>"I never stopped loving you" </p><p>"Neither did i" Leliana whispered back. </p><p>"What you and Josephine have..."  </p><p>"Its unbreakable. Josie knows my love for you and it clear shes never let go of her feelings for you either" </p><p>"We planned to run away and get married when we were old enough" Lexi laughed "I remember when I first laid eyes on her. She looked so scared, stuck to her mother most of the night. While our parents were up dancing I grabbed her hand and we snuck outside. Spent the night chatting and laughing over how silly half of the outfits looked"  </p><p>"You should go and see her. She believes you dont remember much about her. She thinks you've forgotten" </p><p>"She always did put herself down. She doesnt see herself as others see her"  </p><p>"She doesn't know the beauty she holds" Leliana continued </p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Go to her" Leliana pushed "She needs to know you at least remember"  Leliana leaned in for another kiss which was accepted "She will still be in our tent no doubt cursing over paperwork. She could do with a distraction and I have a hunting party to lead"  </p><p> </p><p>Josephine cursed in Antivian as the paper she was writing on slice her finger. Droplets  of blood dripping o to the missive she had spent ages writing. </p><p>"Here" Lexi walked up behind her with a tissue. The Ambassador turned to face her "May I?" She asked nodding to the still bleeding finger. Josephine held her hand out and the rouge took it using the other hand to hold the tissue against the small slit.  </p><p>"I didn't realise you were awake my lady"</p><p>"Aren't we beyond formality Josie?"  </p><p>"What? Oh yes of course. I'm sorry" </p><p>"Dont be" Lexi smiled "All better" she took the tissue away from the now clear finger but still kept the ambassador's hand in her own "It was our second ball together the first time we kissed. I couldn't help it, you looked amazing in that dress"</p><p>"You.. Remember?" </p><p>"Why wouldn't I" Lexi raised her other hand tucking a stray strand of curly hair behind the ambassador's ear and rested a hand on her cheek "We were going to run away and get married after all" </p><p>"We were young, foolish" Josephine smiled moving closer to the warm body in front of her</p><p>"No, we were young and in love"  </p><p>"You were my first kiss, my first love, my first.." the rouge cut her off capturing her lips with her own, arms wrapping around the smaller womans waist holding her close. </p><p>Their kiss ended when they had to break for breath but not for long before Josephine went back for more. The Antivian didnt take it slow. She deepened their kiss, tongue tasting, exploring. Her lover happily obliged.  </p><p>Josephine's hands ran under the rogues tunic, fingers tracing over abdominal muscles. </p><p>"Josie.." Lexi gasped "We... Need to stop"  </p><p>"Is everything ok?" Josephine asked breathless</p><p>Lexi smiled "Yes..  Just... Not right now" </p><p>"I understand" Josephine smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>They had a few days left into the journey back to Orlais and had already fought off more than their fair share of bandits. Dinner around camp had gone well, sharing stories, laughing, having a few drinks winding down from the day. </p><p>It was getting late and only Josephine, Leliana and Lexi were left around the camp fire. The guards had swapped over patrol shifts already.   </p><p>"Aww Josie you getting cold already?" Leliana teased her lover scooting closer and wrapping arms around her.</p><p>"I'm Antivian remember" she shivered in response </p><p>Lexi laughed "Yeah  and even there you still get cold"  </p><p>"I hate you both. I hate camping. I miss our warm large bed"  </p><p>"We will be back there soon my love" Leliana smiled </p><p>Standing up the former Warden yawned and stretched "Well it isn't helping sitting out here in the cold while your tent has all the heat"</p><p>Josephine smiled "Perhaps. But I find I don't want to part ways right now" </p><p>"Maybe you wont have to" she smirked reaching down to grab her bottle of Ale and taking a swig.</p><p> </p><p>Lexi didn't stand a chance, as soon as they were in the tent her lovers were on her. Her clothes coming away quickly. As much as she tried to fight against it, Josephine ended up on her back. Leliana taking her breath away as her tongue and teeth teased her nipples to hard peaks, her other lover trailing her lips up the ambassador's legs drawing Antivian curses from the dark skinned womans lips as her tongue reached between her legs teasing the sweet wetness of her arousal. </p><p>Leliana's hand replaced her lips as she moved up to whisper in her lovers ear "You're so beautiful Josie, such sweet sounds coming from your lips" </p><p>"I.. I need.. " </p><p>"I know what you need, what you want but I think someone is enjoying herself down there, cant get enough of your sweetness" </p><p>Leliana was right she was enjoying the taste of her former love once again but sympathetic to her needs. With a last indulgent taste she slipped 2 fingers easily inside, tounge focused on her clit.</p><p>The ambassador wasn't so sure how long she would be able to hold off especially since Leliana had went back to teasing her breasts.</p><p>With the former Wardens fingers hitting all the right spots, lips sucking at her clit, the ambassador was pushed over the edge, Leliana quickly capturing her lips to mask the noise at least a little. The ambassador was hardly quiet with her releases something Leliana forgot while busy pleasing her lover. </p><p>As she came down from her high Leliana kissed along her collar bone while Lexi placed gentle kisses along her stomach sliding their bodies together as she captured her lips. </p><p>"You do realise we aren't alone in this camp right?" Lexi smirked looking down at the breathless ambassador.</p><p>"Was I loud?" Josephine innocently asked</p><p>"Josie, you're always loud" Leliana teased "Just the way I like it" </p><p>"If I recall shes not the only one" Lexi smirked at Leliana "How many times did you wake the camp during the blight?" </p><p>Leliana smirked back at her "I have no shame, I couldn't care who hears" </p><p>"I wont be the only one keeping the camp awake then" Josephine responded sweetly sitting up capturing Leliana's lips with her own. </p><p>With Leliana on her knees and Josephine distracting her, Lexi repositioned herself behind Leliana, her naked body pressed against the Spymaster's back, lips finding purchase on the back of her neck, hands coming around to toy with her hardening nipples. Leliana moaned into Josephine's kiss.</p><p>Lexi trailed her hands further down, fingers lightly, teasingly grazing her lovers wet lower lips spreading her wetness around. </p><p>She moaned and closed her eyes as Josephine left her lips to trail down her neck to her breasts giving them the attention they craved. </p><p>Lexi painfully slowly slid a single explorative finger inside. Leliana huffed in frustration "Just fuck me already" </p><p>"A little impatient aren't we?" </p><p>Josephine sniggered from the front fingers and lips still toying with the Spymaster's breasts. </p><p>"Luckily for you I'm actually quite eager to fuck you tonight" the former Warden responded pulling out completely and just as quickly returning with two fingers, after a few thrusts she added a third. As she thrust inwards Leliana eagerly pushed down to meet her, the former Wardens strong muscular body still pressed firmly against her keeping her upright.</p><p>Lexi's thrusts were slow but hardly gentle, she remembered well what Leliana liked. She kept it up until the Spymaster cracked begging for release. It was only then her thumb would run now and again over her lovers pulsing clit, it didnt take much so send her over the edge at that point.</p><p>Slumping from her release she was kept held up in Lexi's arms from behind and Josephine from the front, trapped in the warmth between her two lovers. The only two people to ever see her this vulnerable. Although she would never admit it, even to them, it made her feel safe. </p><p>Josephine's lips on her own gently brought her back from her thoughts "come back to us" the ambassador whispered knowing in these moments how vulnerable her lover was, although she would never admit it. </p><p>Lexi kissed her shoulder, stroked her bare skin seeing a side of her lover she never had before. She wouldn't say anything, if Leliana wanted to talk about how she was feeling she would, for now she would hold her for as long as she needed. </p><p>As Josephine's lips broke her from her thoughts she quickly masked her features again and smirked glancing over her shoulder "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch" </p><p>Lexi smirked back "Only got better"</p><p>"Confident are you?" </p><p>"I haven't heard either one of you complaining, quite the opposite actually considering how impatient you were" </p><p>Leliana smirked and nodded at Josephine. Turning in Lexi's arms she pushed the Warden onto her back "You dish it out well enough but can you take it back?" The smirk on the former Wardens face was soon wiped off as Leliana left her laying there, instead turning to Josephine pulling her into a passionate kiss. Hands exploring each others bodies.</p><p>Lexi was already hanging on edge from Josephine's release and Leliana's now she was watching her two lovers getting it on in front of her. </p><p>"Shit" she gasped eager to get in with them but knew the game they were playing wouldn't allow it. </p><p>"What's the matter? A little impatient are we" Leliana smirked at her throwing her earlier words back at her. Lexi laughed lightly "Luckily for you we've been waiting for you for long enough" the Spymaster continued.</p><p>Josephine settled on her side pressed against the former Warden, Lexi turning her head to receive the ambassador's eager lips.</p><p>Leliana laid on her side at the other side pressed against her, fingernails tracing tense abdominal muscles that quivered under her touch.  </p><p>Josephine fingers mimicked Leliana's on her own side but soon eagerly moving up to her lovers breast, Leliana's hand doing the same on her side. </p><p>Lexi's moans were softer, quieter than the other two women, she closed her eyes enjoying the familiar sensations. She tried controlling her breathing as both women trailed hands lower between her legs, exploring touches. </p><p>She cursed to herself as a wave of anxiety started building up within her, muscles in her neck twitching as she tried to control it. </p><p>Josephine and Leliana share a concerned look. Josephine stopped what she was doing instead running fingers along her lovers arm and down to her hand entwining their fingers placing a soft kiss on her nose. Lexi opened her eyes looking at her. Josephine smiled down at her "Its ok" she whispered "Just relax" she kissed Lexi's cheek, lips, eyebrows. </p><p>It was working, as she felt her lovers body relax again, Leliana went a bit further sliding inside her lover, palm of her hand putting slight pressure on her clit. </p><p>Lexi felt as though she was on the edge for ages her release coming and then evading her.</p><p>Josephine done well at keeping her calm, whispering words of comfort, telling her there was no rush, placing loving kisses all over.</p><p>Leliana kept at it with her fingers and palm, her lips gentle on her lovers abdomen. </p><p>With a bit of patience she did finally find her release. Something she hadn't had in so long, since she and Leliana had parted. It was overwhelming for her. She kept her eyes closed her lovers laying at either side of her, pressed close, arms around her, whispering their love and joy at having her back by their side. </p><p>Soon one by one all 3 women fell asleep, each with their own personal demons but together they would be fine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this was a little longer than I had planned.... Oh well totally self indulgent ♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>